


We Might Be In Routine

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oikawa is a tease, Oikawa likes gattaca, Shorts (Clothing), a night in the life of iwaoi, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: A Sunday night in the life of Oikawa and Iwaizumi, which consists of dinner at Kiyoko's and dealing with movie choices, Mastuhana, and much much more





	We Might Be In Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for some mentions of sex and some language  
> Talks about Oikawa's ass a bit 
> 
> Basically I wrote this with the idea in mind of just "a night in the life" so it doesn't really have AS MUCH of a plot as the other ones have had. I also added in the other couples, and I'll probably add them in again but not all at once. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This ended up being longer than intended and a bit more cracky

“What are you wearing?” Iwaizumi sounded so  _ done  _ with Oikawa in that moment that the setter almost considered changing, but  _ no _ , he had committed to this. 

“I got new shorts, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied airily, continuing to put away the dishes as he had been before Iwaizumi walked in through the door. He  _ definitely  _ didn’t bend over a little more than necessary. 

“I can see that,” Iwaizumi said, sighing and putting his messenger bag down on the counter. “I can see a lot.” 

Oikawa straightened up, sending Iwaizumi the most innocent blink that he could, going so far as to tilt his head to the side. “What do you mean, Iwa-chan?” 

“Your entire ass,” the shorter man said, walking forward until he was almost chest to chest with Oikawa. “I can see your entire ass. Those are the lewdest shorts known to mankind.” 

“Are you complaining?” Oikawa asked, raising a brow teasingly. He got his answer not a second later when he felt two firm hands gripping his butt, kneading into the firm skin with a perfect amount of force. 

“I’m not complaining in the slightest,” Iwaizumi said huskily, his mouth unbearably close to Oikawa’s ear. The setter hid the shiver that went through his body well as he leaned in to Iwaizumi. Then suddenly, the shorter man pulled away and quickly made his way to the other end of the kitchen, loosening his tie as he went. 

“I’m not complaining,” he repeated. “But Kiyoko might, and even your ass isn’t worth getting kicked out of dinner.” 

Oikawa frowned, having completely forgotten about Sunday night dinners at Kiyoko’s apartment. It was probably because Iwaizumi had been called in unexpectedly today, so it didn’t feel like a Sunday.

“What if my ass stays here tonight?” Oikawa countered. 

“Then your ass will be lonely. Go change, please,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa could hear that little bit of pleading. Sighing, Oikawa trudged towards the bedroom, muttering to himself about how rude Iwa-chan was.  

However, Oikawa had no intention of changing out of his shorts because they had been  _ expensive godammit _ . But, he needed to placate Iwaizumi so he pulled on a pair of black sweatpants over the shorts, concealing them easily. Smirking to himself, he walked back out into the kitchen and did a little twirl right in front of his boyfriend. 

“Is this better? Am I modest enough for your highness?” He asked, flashing a winning grin at the unamused man. Iwaizumi only sighed, standing up and heading towards the bedroom himself so he could change out of his work clothes. He only paused for a second to kiss Oikawa on the cheek softly, whispering “thank you”, before disappearing down the hallway. 

Oikawa pressed his lips together, almost regretting leaving the shorts on, but decided to hold firm. They would be to Iwaizumi’s benefit later on anyway. 

When Iwaizumi came back out also clad in sweatpants but with a large hoodie on, Oikawa had to do a double take because that hoodie was decidedly  _ too  _ large. 

“Iwa-chan…” He said. 

“Huh?” Iwaizumi responded, pulling out the profiteroles that they had bought solely because Hanamaki and Matsukawa had moved in this week and were coming to dinner for the first time. They had lived in Miyagi, but Hanamaki’s job had brought them into Tokyo and since Oikawa had known Hanamaki since grads school, the duo couldn’t resist moving in close enough to torment the setter. 

“Is that my sweatshirt, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, a little bit taken aback at how cute his boyfriend looked with the arms of the high school hoodie going almost all the way to his fingertips. Iwaizumi only grunted, looking down as if he hadn’t noticed. 

“It’s warm,” he used as an explanation. “Plus all mine are dirty.  Do you want me to change?” 

“No!” Oikawa said quickly, his eyes still glued to his boyfriend. “I just thought you looked cute in my clothes, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed at his boyfriend, not moving for a second. Then, he slowly moved his hands to the bottom of the hoodie and started pulling it up over his head. 

“No, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled, running forward and yanking the hoodie back down. Iwaizumi smiled and let go of the hoodie, letting Oikawa pull it back down with one final yank. The setter made a “hmph” sound of triumph, straightening up and crossing his arms. “Don’t take it off. It’s so cute when my  _ tiny  _ little boyfriend wears my big boy clothes.” 

Mistake. 

In mere seconds, Iwaizumi had successfully tackled Oikawa onto their kitchen floor and had him pinned underneath him. Iwaizumi was sitting on top of Oikawa, straddling his hips and pushing his hands up over his head with one hand, the other viciously tickling the setter. Oikawa squirmed underneath Iwaizumi, laughing out something that was halfway between an apology and a plea for mercy. 

“Eat shit and take your punishment, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi responded, launching into another round of tickles. “You’re taller than me, but even your pretty little  _ national team  _ arms can’t beat me.” 

“Nooooo,” Oikawa whined as he was caught between a scream and a laugh. He was just about to make a clever retort when he heard their apartment door open a few feet away from them. They both instantly stopped moving, looking up to see whoever was walking in on them. 

“Oh wow,” Kuroo said, crossing his arms and looking down at them with a smirk on his face. “This might be the gayest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Oikawa only took a second to be embarrassed before craning his neck to look at Kuroo upside down, sticking his tongue out as he did so. “This is nothing, Neko-chan. I’m just enjoying how my hoodie looks on my  _ tiny cute little boyfriend _ .” 

It only took a second for Iwaizumi to effectively poke Oikawa in the gut with one finger, sending a shriek out of the setter’s mouth as he looked up at Iwaizumi. Kuroo just stayed in the doorway, chuckling as he watched the display. 

“Sorry, pretty boy, but we all know that  _ I  _ am the proud owner of the tiniest, cutest, littlest boyfriend. Who is currently sitting in Kiyoko’s living room, probably ten seconds away from wanting to hit Bokuto with his PSP,” Kuroo said. “So, if you guys are done being prime examples of the extreme levels of gayness on this floor, you should get your asses over to Kiyoko’s.” 

With that, he shut the door and left Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the floor, looking at each other with dubious glares, neither of them willing to submit to end the standoff. 

Finally, Oikawa sighed, letting himself become limp under Iwaizumi’s grip, eyes narrowing comically. “I’m only stopping because I want homemade milk bread from Ya-chan. Not because my tiny boyfriend has defeated me.” 

Iwaizumi snorted, but rolled off of his boyfriend. “Sure, that’s why. Make yourself feel better.” 

“It is!” Oikawa protested as they stood up and grabbed the dessert, heading out of the apartment. Kiyoko’s door was only a few down, and the door was cracked so everyone could get in. They could hear loud voices from inside, signalling that everyone else was probably there before them. 

Out of respect, Iwaizumi still tapped on the door a few times before pushing it open and allowing himself through. Oikawa followed behind him, yelling out into the house. “I’m heeeere, Kiyoko-san!” 

Of all of the people in his life, Kiyoko was the only one that wasn’t subject to the usual -chan nickname. She just gave off an aura that she would slit his throat if he so much as tried it once. 

“Ah! You made it,” Kuroo responded from the couch. “I was about to make a bet that you guys were going to try and  _ finish your business  _ before you came over.” 

Oikawa gawked, putting his hand over his heart. “I would never dream of de-flowering poor Iwa-chan. Don’t you know we’re waiting till marriage?” 

“Marriage after what was it? A day? Two? That might be a new all time record for soonest sex with this group,” a new voice, Hanamaki said, also from the living room area. Oikawa and Iwaizumi moved into the living room, which was close to the kitchen. They dropped off the food in the kitchen, where Kiyoko and Yachi were, working together to put a meal together for everyone. No one offered to help anymore because they had both made it clear that  _ you boys don’t know a knife from a spoon and you will NOT ruin Kiyoko’s grandmother’s recipe _ . The only people allowed anywhere near the kitchen for any reason besides the girls were Akaashi and Kenma, and occasionally Iwaizumi. Everyone else was shunned, and they had nearly considered buying Bokuto a shock collar to keep him out. 

Everyone else was lounging on the couches and bean bags in the living room. Akaashi was sitting on the edge seat of one couch, his elbow propped on the arm, with his hand resting on his chin. Bokuto’s head was in his lap, and the spiker’s feet were resting on Kuroo’s lap. Kenma was positioned on the floor, between Kuroo’s legs, his PSP clutched between his tiny fingers. Hanamaki and Matsukawa, the newest additions to the group, were huddled on one of the massive bean bags, both of them so close together that their limbs were indecipherable from one another. Oikawa and Iwaizumi moved to take up the other beanbag. Usually, they would sit side by side, with Oikawa sprawling out a little bit on top of Iwaizumi. Today, Oikawa had different plans. Between this and the shorts, he just knew that he was either going to be beat up later or get the best sex of his life. 

“Iwa-chan, why don’t you ever sit in my lap?” Oikawa asked, plopping down in the beanbag and patting his thighs. He looked up at his boyfriend, who was largely unamused. 

“I weigh as much as you times 1.5, Shittykawa. Physics dictates that I could crush you,” he responded, but Oikawa was steadfast. 

“Please, Iwa-chan?” He asked, pouting and shooting his best puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah,  _ Iwa-chan _ ,” Matsukawa said from their left, followed by snickers from Hanamaki. 

“Come on, that’s nothing compared to what you guys were just doing,” Kuroo added, smirking at both of them. How he smirked so much and still managed to be so damn personable was something Oikawa would never understand. “This isn’t quite as gay.” 

“Oho? Were they trying to out-gay us?” Hanamaki asked, looking at Matsukawa in shock. “They’re taking our title! Quick, fuck me.” 

“Ew,” Kenma said quietly, and Akaashi let out a sigh of agreement. Bokuto just laughed, turning his head to look up at Akaashi. 

“They’re just joking, Aggassheee!” He said, and Akaashi looked down at his boyfriend. 

“Really, Bokuto-san? I thought they were going to have sex right here,” he said sarcastically, and Bokuto pouted for a moment before Akaashi lifted a hand and started threading his fingers through the spiker’s hair. He really was just like an owl, humming contentedly as long fingers ran through his scalp. 

Iwaizumi just huffed, looking down at Oikawa. “You really want this, Shittykawa?” Oikawa only nodded, looking at his boyfriend with hope. Iwaizumi quickly muttered “you asked for it”, before turning around and allowing himself to fall onto Oikawa, trust fall style. 

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa yelled, putting his hands up quickly to try and make the fall lose some momentum. It worked, but only slightly, and Iwaizumi still flopped down hard enough to take the breath out of the setter beneath him. Oikawa slightly regretted his choice as he felt how heavy Iwaizumi was, which made since because he was almost entirely muscle. 

“I...can’t...breathe,” Oikawa struggled out. 

“Admit your boyfriend isn’t so tiny, and we can switch,” Iwaizumi said, spreading his arms and legs so he was covering more of Oikawa. The setter considered holding out, but he was seriously losing oxygen. 

“Ahhh! You’re big, Iwa-chan! You’re big! Get off me!” He said, and immediately, the weight was released. In a few moments, their positions were switched with Iwaizumi laying on the beanbag, and Oikawa laying on top of him with the setter’s head just under Iwaizumi’s chin, his soft hair tickling. Iwaizumi’s  _ thick  _ arms were wrapped around his boyfriend, and Oikawa lifted his up to hold onto his boyfriends. 

“You literally just cut off his oxygen until he submitted,” Hanamaki said, looking at Iwaizumi. “That’s pretty kinky, Iwaizumi.”

“Fuck off,” Iwaizumi said, squeezing tighter around Oikawa. Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughed at him, followed by Kuroo and Bokuto. If Kenma and Akaashi were amused, it was always harder to see it on their faces. 

The conversation quickly changed to complaining about a new assistant coach with the national team. Bokuto and Kuroo were leading the charge, but Oikawa definitely had his opinion to put in. 

“That asshole made me use my extra practice time to work with  _ Ushijima _ ,” he complained bitterly.

“He made me run like fifty laps because he said I was getting overexcited. He kept making me go until I was too tired to cheer everyone on,” Bokuto added on. “I thought it was good to be excited about volleyball?” 

“It is a good thing, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said quickly, his hand still spreading through Bokuto’s hair. “He shouldn’t do things like that. It is psychologically proven to be damaging to suppress positive behavior by using physical punishment.” The dark-haired man’s brows furrowed, as if he was just then figuring out that he was disturbed by how to coach treated Bokuto. “I don’t think that coach should be allowed to make you do that, Bokuto-san.” 

“No, it’s okay, Akaash,” Bokuto said. “The laps weren’t that hard.” 

Akaashi stayed silent, but he looked troubled. 

“He’s just an asshole, honestly,” Kuroo said, his own hands at work braiding Kenma’s hair. “When I casually told him that I shared an apartment with my boyfriend, all he said was ‘your boyfriend? That’s interesting’ and gave me one of those  _ looks.  _ Honestly, fuck him.” 

“He’ll probably get fired soon,” Kenma said quietly, not looking up. “The national team is too good right now to be torn apart over a coach.” 

“Did Neko-chan the second just compliment us?” Oikawa asked, feigning shock.

“Aww,” Kuroo crooned, leaning down and putting his face against Kenma’s, nuzzling against him. “Kenma loves me!” 

“I regret speaking,” Kenma said, but turned anyway to give Kuroo a kiss. 

“All these  _ athletes, _ Matsu,” Hanamaki complained. “How will our mediocre lives ever compare?” 

“Psh,” Oikawa said. “Iwa-chan has the coolest job hands down, so compete with him.” 

“No way,” Bokuto said. “Akaashi can read people’s minds.” The dark haired man didn’t even protest, just sighing. 

“Kenma develops games,” Kuroo added. “That’s like, every nerd’s wet dream. And you’re all nerds.” 

“Matsu is a sexy nurse,” Hanamaki crooned. “And I’m just a measly tattoo artist. I’m the weakest chain here. Woe is me! Me and my rebellious ways will never fit in.”

“Makki, you literally only have two tattoos on yourself. You got the job because you’re ridiculously fucking talented,” Matsukawa said. Hanamaki whined, groaning out “Issei, you’re embarrassing me” before capturing his boyfriend in a kiss. 

“Gay,” Iwaizumi whispered in Oikawa’s ear. Oikawa snorted, not covering up his mouth like he used to. Ever since Iwaizumi had said it was cute, Oikawa had made a conscious effort not to cover himself up when he snorted. It was an effort that didn’t go unnoticed by Iwaizumi, who squeezed Oikawa tighter after he snorted. 

Before a new topic could come up, Kiyoko poked her head out of the kitchen. 

“The food is ready. Has someone picked a movie?” 

They always watched a movie while they ate dinner. It was usually a crappy old one, so that they could make fun of it as they watched it. 

“Oh, whose turn is it?” Kuroo asked, looking around. “I’d let the newbies pick because they’re new but that would disrupt the system.” 

“It’s Oikawa’s,” Kenma muttered, scrunching his nose at his PSP that had drained out of battery. He looked up at Kuroo, hopeful that the cat had brought a charger, but Kuroo just shrugged and shook his head. Kenma sighed, leaning his head against the inside of Kuroo’s thigh. 

“Oh no,” Iwaizumi said. “What alien movie are we watching this time?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to like those?” Matsukawa asked. “Considering you’re an alien whisperer?” 

“I’m not a fucking- how did you explain my job, Shittykawa?” 

Oikawa ignored Iwaizumi’s impetulance, instead hopping out of his lap in order to go look through the large cupboard full of  _ ancient technology.  _ DVDs. All of the ones they’d already watched were marked with a little black dot on the spine, so Oikawa quickly skimmed over what was still available. 

Everyone watched as he scanned the selection, obviously looking for a movie about space or aliens or something equally nerdy. He let out a little gasp, and everyone else groaned in advance. 

“They have  _ Gattaca _ !” Oikawa basically screamed, rolling off of his feet and down onto his back, holding the movie in both hands up in the air like a prize. 

“We don’t,” Kiyoko quickly amended, poking her head out of the kitchen again, clearly in the process of filling up bowls. “It’s empty. The DVD got lost ages ago.” 

Just like that, Oikawa crumbled down into a ball, all of the energy gone from his body as he wailed, “Nooooo!” 

He hugged the empty DVD case to his chest, opening it to make sure that she was telling the truth and, sure enough, it was empty. 

“What the fuck, Shittykawa? Just choose a different movie,” Iwaizumi said, watching his boyfriend be a drama queen like usual.

Oikawa quickly rolled onto his stomach, looking up at Iwaizumi with puppy dog eyes that were admittedly pretty cute. “It’s  _ Gattaca,  _ Iwa-chan. It’s my favorite movie. I  _ love  _ it. You wouldn’t believe the things I’ve done for this movie.” 

Everyone in the room looked at him slightly quizzically after that last comment. Oikawa blushed furiously and buried his head back into the cabinet, finding a new movie. 

“What could you have possibly done for  _ Gattaca? _ ” Kuroo asked as he accepted a bowl of food from Kiyoko. 

“Not important,” Oikawa grumbled, continuing to look through. Kiyoko continued handing out bowls to everyone else, finally ending up beside Oikawa and offering him the bowl. He reached to take it, but she slid it just out of his grasp. He looked up at her, confused. 

“You can have it,” she said. “ _ After  _ you pick a new movie and tell us what you did for  _ Gattaca _ .” 

Oikawa gaped at her, because she really was just as devious as the rest of them even if she hid it better. Then, he pulled out  _ Independence Day  _ and plopped back down, crossing his arms over his chest. “I choose to starve, Kiyoko-san.” 

Everyone in the room groaned again. “How bad can it be?” Matsukawa asked. 

“It’s not like you fucked anyone,” Hanamaki said, but then his eyes grew wide at Oikawa’s silence. “Oh my god, you did!” 

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi yelled, turning to look at his boyfriend, which snapped Oikawa out of the trance he’d been in. 

“No!” He yelled. “I did  _ not  _ fuck somebody for  _ Gattaca!”  _

The majority of the people in the room glared at him with uncertainty, Akaashi and Bokuto excluded because they were too busy eating their food. They might have been polar opposites, but the one thing they enjoyed equally was eating good food. 

“Then what did you do?” Kiyoko asked again, moving the bowl a little closer so he could smell it. His mouth watered, and he felt himself cracking, and then: 

“I made  _ milk bread _ .” 

That was it for Oikawa. 

“I sucked my ex’s dick so he would buy me a new copy,” he said, as quickly and clearly as he could. 

The room went completely silent as Oikawa quickly snagged the bowl from Kiyoko and ate a bite triumphantly. He knew that he should be embarrassed, but really he was just excited about milk bread and how good the food tasted. The silence still persisted, and he slowly turned to look at all the people still staring at him. 

“What?” He asked, incredulous. “He was my boyfriend at the time, and I wanted a new copy!” When nobody talked, he furrowed his brows and pouted. “I hate all of you!” 

The silence finally broke as everyone broke out into laughter, finally unable to contain themselves in the face of Oikawa’s amazing  _ revelation. _ Oikawa whined, and crawled back over to Iwaizumi, struggling a bit now that he was holding a bowl in his hand. He crawled up next to Iwaizumi, who was laughing the least since he was too busy looking at his boyfriend with a look of total and complete disbelief. 

“Iwa-chan, don’t make fun of me,” Oikawa whined, putting his bowl on the coffee table that sat in the middle of all of the couches and beanbags. He didn’t trust himself not to spill his food on himself, and if he had to take off his pants, then there were the  _ shorts  _ which he was waiting to reveal again once they returned home. 

“Oh my god, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi said, still in shock. “For a movie?” 

“The best movie, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa defended himself quickly, causing the other members in the room to burst into more laughter. Matsukawa and Hanamaki basically looked as though they were going to explode, both of them having put their food on the table ages ago so they could fully dedicate themselves to laughing at Oikawa. Kuroo wasn’t quite as intense, but he was definitely chuckling and even Kenma had an amused smile on his lips. 

Bokuto and Akaashi had smiles on their face as they ate. 

Kiyoko and Yachi were just coming in to join the rest of them, with Kiyoko looking very proud of herself, and Oikawa glaring at her. 

“Kiyoko-san, have you ever had a DNA test?” He asked, narrowing his eyes as he settled on the floor in front of the beanbag, between Iwaizumi’s legs. “Did it tell you if you were perhaps related to Satan? Or Brutus? Or some other backstabbing evil monster?” 

Kiyoko smiled sweetly as she pushed  _ Independence Day  _ into the DVD player and settled back on the floor with Yachi. “I don’t believe so, Oikawa-san. Though it could be possible. Is Satan, by chance, Japanese?” 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes even further, and by that point they were basically closed, but he did it anyway. “This is why I like Yachi more.” 

“I prefer Iwaizumi.”

“I second that,” Matsukawa added in, followed by Hanamaki’s “third”. “I’ll drink to it,” Kuroo added, taking a swig of his beer. “Here, here,” Bokuto added, and Oikawa knew it was bad when  _ Bokuto  _ was ganging up against him. 

Iwaizumi laughed slightly, moving his legs to the sides so Oikawa rocked slowly from left to right. “Hear that, Shittykawa? I’m their favorite.” 

“I heard them,” Oikawa grumbled. He knew they were joking, because this was just how they all interacted, so he wasn’t upset. However, he was curious if Iwaizumi preferred someone else to Oikawa.  _ He’s successful, and strong, and works with smart people. He probably has tons of people he likes better than me.  _

The movie started, and they all fell into their regular banter as it continued. Nobody mentioned Oikawa’s exploit because in reality, compared to some of the other things that people had admitted to, it really wasn’t  _ that  _ bad. After a few hours of movie watching and catching up, the couples decided it was time to part because some of them had work in the morning, and all of the rest had practice. Kuroo and Kenma left first, with Kuroo carrying Kenma, who had fallen asleep at least a half hour before with his legs wrapped around Kuroo’s waist. It was kind of adorable, and pulled at Oikawa’s heart strings. Kenma was so  _ small  _ and  _ cute _ . Oikawa had made fun of Iwaizumi for that just hours before, but now he was kind of wishing he could be like that. But no, he had to be tall and lanky and thick, barely able to fold himself up to cuddle properly with Iwaizumi. He knew that he had a good build for volleyball, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t sometimes wish he could just be a  _ little bit  _ smaller. 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki left at the same time as Iwaizumi and Oikawa, with them exchanging parting insults before making their way to their respective apartments. Once Oikawa and Iwaizumi entered and shut the door behind them, Oikawa let out a loud sigh and beelined for the bedroom, flopping down face first. He heard Iwaizumi moving around in the room somewhere behind him, but he couldn’t find a reason to care. He had a lot of _thoughts_ . 

“Oikawa, move,” Iwaizumi finally said. “I can’t get in bed.” 

Oikawa, ever helpful, ignored him entirely, opting to instead let out a loud groan and use one arm to aim a blind hit at Iwaizumi’s voice. 

“What’s with you?” Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa felt hands lifting his body up and out of the way. Since he was already being moved, Oikawa rolled so he was face up on his side of the bed, looking up at Iwaizumi, who was sitting against the headboard. 

“Iwa-chan, do you have a favorite?” He asked. 

“A favorite?” 

“Everyone said you were their favorite. Who’s your favorite?” 

“What’s this about?” 

“Just a question,” Oikawa responded defensively, turning so his back was facing Iwaizumi. “Forget I asked.” He heard Iwaizumi sigh, which made sense because Oikawa was being dramatic and he knew it. 

He felt the bed shift, and then suddenly there was a presense pressed against his body. Iwaizumi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Oikawa’s forehead softly, pulling away just enough to put his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“You’re my favorite, Tooru,” he said. “Always.” 

Oikawa felt a flush run through his body, like it always did was Iwaizumi did something sentimental, even after all this time. Embarrassed for even doubting Iwaizumi, Oikawa rolled over so he was looking at his boyfriend. 

“I know,” he said. “Sorry, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi just hummed, running his hand over Oikawa’s soft cheek. “I love you, Tooru.” 

“I love you more, Hajime.” 

They stared at each other for a moment longer, because they could both admire each other for hours and never get bored. There was so much depth in a face, and the harder Oikawa looked, the more  _ Iwaizumi Hajime   _ he could see. His pretty greenish eyes. The small scar over his thick eyebrows that he got when he was little. The  _ tiny  _ smattering of freckles over the bridge of his nose. All of it was so pretty to Oikawa. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Oikawa said suddenly, remembering his original plan for this entire night. 

“Is that so?” Iwaizumi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Mhm,” Oikawa said. “Any guesses?” 

Iwaizumi looked away as if thinking. “It wouldn’t have to do with those tiny shorts that I’m almost certain you didn’t take off and are probably wearing under your pants, would it?” 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, astounded and offended that his surprise was not to surprising. 

“That’s not fair that you’re so smart, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, but still started to take off his pants. Iwaizumi laughed softly. 

“I still like the surprise,” he said as the pants came off entirely and the shorts were visible. 

“Is that so?” Oikawa asked, mockingly. 

In response, Iwaizumi lunged forward so he was chest to chest with Oikawa, wrapping his hands around so he could grasp at Oikawa’s round ass. The action pulled a little gasp and a whine from Oikawa’s lips, and Iwaizumi kissed the sound away. 

 

“I definitely still like it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY LIKE GATTACA. GATTACA IS GOOD. If you haven't seen it, do that! !  
> Leave comments and kudos!! (mostly comments bc i looooove reading them) 
> 
> Leave suggestions for more fics (iwaoi or other)
> 
> One thing I had in mind was this one thing (because I actually have played volleyball for years and I'm a setter) where I use like the basics of setting and then relate them to iwaoi. Like, almost a character study of Iwaziumi from Oikawa's point of view using the layout of the basics of setting. That doesn't make sense, but trust me, I think it'll be cool.


End file.
